if that's what it is to you, goodnight
by scythelove
Summary: waking up in the dark - but he didn't forget. no, never forget. there are some things the heart remembers, no matter what. akuroku.


A flash of neon purple splashed agianst his cheek, soaking, staining, as a radiant blue followed, two similarly colored orbs opening in sluggish alarm. Lemon gold bars of light seared through the windows, liquid cold from the air conditioning system tickling his neck as a soft song played on the radio in front of him, humming and buzzing and the only thing filling the silent and desolate car in which they sat. Scuffed black leather was biting into Roxas's cheek, his blond hair slick with the shy sweat of sleep, midnight reigning down upon them from the outside world, invading, like the lights that came and went, the car that Axel drove, eyes tired but vivid and green and acidic, mouth a tight frown on his face, a harsh line on a soft canvas, two purple stars floating overhead, on his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice the younger boy as he awoke, no, he was far too focused on the long, unending road before him and he didn't see as two electric blue eyes fluttered open, a soft pink mouth wetted by a dry tongue that screamed for water after such a long sleep.

"Axel?" The blond asked, waking the redhead from his trance, and he turned, fluidly, red hair shining as if hit by underwater light. He cracked a wry smile, staring down at the blond, who sat up, rubbing his cheek irritatedly. "Where the hell are we?" Roxas asked with alarm, watching as more and more signs passed by them, screaming to him, their stark numbers only to be seen in the rush of headlights as they sped past.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Axel chirped back, awkward, bony wrists gripping onto the steering wheel, and Roxas stared at them breifly, in disbeleif, raising his eyes to look up at Axel's chin, as he kept his eyes, for the most part, on the everlasting motorway the traveled on, shades of blue reflected in his limelight eyes because it was so dark and quiet and clear outside that it was scary, only the rushing rush of passing cars, like brightly colored and hungry fat fish, reassured Roxas they were anywhere civilized.

"I'm serious Axel! I have an essay to turn in tomorrow!" The smaller man pressed himself up and against a door, looking at it wildly, like he half considered jumping out.

"Ah, a - ah, that's no way for someone in college now to behave, is it, Roxy?" Axel replied, one slender hand reaching down to turn the knob for the radio up, filling the car with more senseless noise as Roxas gurgled up a protest.

"So that's what this is about! Look, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to - " He was cut off as Axel leaned over - dangerously so, that asshole should have his eyes on the road, and pressed a finger against his lips, before swinging himself back into the normal driving posistion. "You didn't mean to insult my intelligence? You're just too big and smart and old for me now, Roxy. I don't know what to do with myself."

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably, his words still ringing in his head. So maybe he was acting like college was more important than Axel ... Axel who had a job so he could take Roxas out to dinner ...and all he did was obssess over term papers and notebooks, not quality time and sweet words ...and the fight.

His shoulders slumped, but he asked. "So what's my punishment this time?" Axel grinned ferally, taking the exit, and rolling the car down into a parking lot. The car turned off and for a moment they both sat in silence, Roxas's discomfort slowly turning into a smile.

"Remeber the day we first met?" He quizzed, shooting a wink Roxas's way.

"Always ..." He replied, opening his door jerkily, and stepping out in his pajama bottoms, as a clock tower and a train station lomed over them, looking ancient and gilded and beautiful, as high rises and skyscrapers pushed on it from both sides. Axel came up behind him, spinning keys around his fingers, one hand sliding into Roxas's pocket.

How could he ever forget ..?  
>There are some things that you take with you, even into another life.<p>

end.


End file.
